(a) Field of the Invention
A 360 swivel cushion of the present invention relates to a swivel cushion, and more particularly to a swivel cushion capable of rotating 360 degrees and sliding in 4 directions. A user can arbitrarily rotate and shift position of the cushion, and therefore suited for usage by an office worker who has to sit for long periods, and for those aged and weak patients for whom getting around is inconvenient or as a cushion seat in automobile.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, a common cushion has an extensive range of applications. In day-to-day life, the cushion can be placed on a chair, on a seat of an automobile or on sickbeds. However, because a conventional cushion is structured so as to be fixed in position, and therefore impossible to rotate, immense inconvenience results when aged and weak or women and children for whom getting around is inconvenient or bedridden patients wish to shift position of their bodies, turn over or get down from bed, As a consequence, there is a wanting need for advancement in cushion design.